


SCP-3008-1

by RosslingSlug



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosslingSlug/pseuds/RosslingSlug
Kudos: 2





	1. Day 0/Night 0

I had just gone to go buy a desk for my office. I’ve heard many positives about Ikea, so I figured I would try my luck there. Upon entering, there wasn’t any salesperson to greet me. I don’t mind, I’m not one to converse with people unless absolutely necessary.

I had some issues locating the desks, as there just seemed to be repeats of the same furniture over and over again. The same couches, the same lamps, the same coffee tables, the same cots, it’s like there was a secret factory here that copy and pasted all of the items. With enough wandering, I found what I had been looking for. Whilst wandering, I also noticed random food courts with an… unusual selection of food. There were burgers, meatballs, and fruit sitting on the counters, but also a large quantity of chip bags and soda cans and bottles in cabinets. What was the harm in snagging any? I was going to check out regardless.

I haven’t found any employees anywhere, which is unusual. Usually there’d be dozens of them patrolling the store. I have yet to find a check-out lane as well. Come to think of it, I forgot my way around this store, but figured a simple loop would suffice. That’s how all stores work, right?

… I think I’m lost.

I think I’m stuck here.

CLAP!  
The lights went out. Pitch black. I dropped the desk, the sudden change startling me. It didn’t make any sound, oddly enough. My eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness, the lamps on certain tables giving me enough light to navigate the dark building. It still felt uncomfortably empty, nothing but the same beds, couches, tables, and chairs everywhere.  
I got curious. I noticed the desk had been rather light when picking it up, did this apply to the other furniture items as well? I went to pick up one of the beds. It did apply to other furniture. I started grabbing more beds, all in varying colors. Red, blue, green, green again but lighter, I had begun making a fort out of beds. I had started making a three-by-three of beds, realizing that I was short, and went to find more.  
I noticed there was a worker nearby, but something felt… Off about them. They looked freakishly out of proportion, their arms almost as long as their entire bodies. The one I was looking at was at least seven feet tall. They didn’t have a face. They moved slowly around, like they were backtracking in finding someone. I wanted to see if they could help me find more beds, but my gut was telling me that would be a bad idea. I was fighting with myself over this until I heard something that put a pit in my stomach.

“Excuse me, the store is closed. Please exit the building.”

That wasn’t the worker, was it? It sounded monotonous but harmonized, so close to human speech but far enough to make you do a double take.

I looked to where the noise was.  
It was another out-of-proportion employee.  
Despite their expressionless face, they didn’t seem too happy to see me.

The employee took a swing at me, hitting me hard across my jaw. The impact of it sent me back a bit, giving me a pinch of time to run off into another direction, adrenaline blurring everything around me. The echo of “Please exit the building” is ringing in my ears and right behind me, as the employee started chasing me. I know you’re not supposed to, but I looked behind me. They were less than a foot behind me. I shoved them away and kept running, the employee collapsing on the floor. I made a mad dash behind a wall and crouched near a couch.  
The employee got up and kept walking, passing me without knowing where I went. I held my breath until they passed me completely. Checking my surroundings to make sure there weren’t more nearby, I slowly got up to go back to my bed fort, looking for beds as I went to completely encase myself in them until the lights turned back on. I wasn’t very successful in this, so I ended up limping to my fort and tried to recover. My jaw felt like it exploded upon getting struck by the employee. I get employees hate having to deal with people outside of work hours, but I didn’t realize they could legally hunt them for sport, that seems a bit extra.

I’m starting to notice that I should probably find food of some kind. There was a food court nearby, wasn’t there? Once the lights go back on, I should go find it and raid it for food. I’ll try to be sparing with it, as I don’t know if anyone else is trapped in this hell store with me.


	2. Day 1/Night 1

CLAP!

Lights were back on. The nearby store associates were no longer interested in manhunting me. My stomach growls. I’m now aware that I lost a lot of energy in trying to get away from those crazy skin-totems. I slowly got up and studied my surroundings. Everything looked the same, except I noticed there was a food court. The same food court I had grabbed that bag of chips from. There had to be more, right?

I limped over there, searching around for filling food. There were burgers, meatballs, cans and bottles of soda, fruit, pizza, hotdogs, and a precarious donut sitting in trays and counters and hiding in the shelves. I decided to take some of the pizza, a hotdog, and a couple cans of soda. It seems like a lot, but I’m planning on trying to save as much of it as possible, in case there’s more people around. I’d rather not deprive them of resources.

After placing all of my food items in the bed fort, I realized I should probably keep getting beds to surround myself with. I’d rather not be attacked at night, so I got to work finding more beds. Maybe I could use them for a makeshift roof so nothing can get in, until I remembered I had seen palettes sitting on shelves. That would be a better fort material, but my beds will work for now. Before getting the last bed, I grabbed a lamp so I could see what I was doing. I placed one of the last beds I needed in the last slot of my roof, and went to grab the last bed.

CLAP.

Lights went out again. I hurried to grab the last one and threw it up like me slamming the door in any associates’ face. Or, lack thereof. I don’t wanna talk about it.

My eyes adjust to the lack of brightness again. I crouched down behind my fort of beds, hoping there wasn’t a way for anything to get in outside of the roof. It looked like they chased people if they’re in their line of sight, and the walls of this base were pretty sealed up, seldom a few gaps here and there. ‘I should build a roof on this once it’s day again,’ I thought. I looked through one of the few gaps.

There was a smaller looking employee wandering aimlessly. Remembering getting smacked the day before, I didn’t want to disturb it. It looked super squished down, like someone took a model of a human in an art program and shrunk it vertically. It looked like it was walking a touch faster than some of the employees I saw last time. Another employee wasn’t too far off from the one I was looking at, except this one was taller. A lot taller. And lankier. It was almost like this worker was a human noodle. I looked away. No sense in trying to get spotted, so I lay down to try and nap for a moment. Right when I closed my eyes, however…

CLAP!  
Daytime. Hooray.


End file.
